Gap Bloon
(Please facepalm for the ugliness and simplicity of the picture) Gap Bloon is the special boss of the Event Time Paradox. During that Event, it'll sometimes randomly appears in a round between 110 and 120 and overtake that round, it can appear on any track. When it comes, a message will appear before the round with a picture of it saying "Special Boss Gap Bloon Incoming!" (cheesy message, I know.) The Gap Bloon has M.O.A.B. Class properties although it's technically not a M.O.A.B. Class bloon. First Battle BGM: Valkyrie Crusade - Normal Battle The first battle is pretty simple, it occurs right on the track you're currently in. In this fight, Gap Bloon has 7200 HP, moves as fast as a Blue Bloon, and only have 2 abilities: *'Summonings Through Time:' Calls a whole ROUND of bloons. When he does this, an illusionary clock wand will appear on the screen like the screenshot, and then the hands of the clock will spin for a while before finally stopping, and the round of bloons being called will start coming from the entrace. The round that will be called is the number of minutes on the clock when it stops, divided by 5. Thus, you can calculate the called round by this formula: R=h*12+min/5, with R being the round being called, h being the position of the hour clock hand, and min being the position of the minute clock hand. In the screenshot, the clock is pointing at 5:10, so the round being called is Round 62 (5*12+10/5=62). Because of this, the highest round it can call is Round 144, when the clock is pointing at 12:00. *'Backstabbing Through Time:' A Gap Portal will appear at a random place on the screen. From there, bloons will come and go to the track by the shortest way. So, how will the bloons come? Again, like the ability above, it'll call a segment of a round. The round being called will still be determined by the formula above, and the Gap Portal's clock hands will also spin for a short while before stopping and releasing bloons. BUT, this time, there's another equation involved! It'll only call a segment of a round, but what segment? The segment of the round being called will be calculated by this formula: S=D*(s/60) with S being the duration of the segment being called, D being the duration of the round being called, and s being the seconds count of your computer clock when the clock hands stop. So for example, if the Gap Portal's clock hands stop at 12:20 and your computer clock is at 7:30:40 at that instance, then the Gap Portal will call two thirds of Round 4, counted from the beginning of the round (two thirds of the duration of the round, not the number of bloons in that round) Well, that's it for the abilities. When the Gap Bloon is defeated in this battle, the clock wand will appear one last time, this time spinning manically, while all your towers go to your Inventory to be placed later, and the track slowly transforms into... Second Battle BGM: Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room ...the Clock track (if you're already in the Clock track, nothing will change). In this battle, Gap Bloon will go to the center of the track, and this time he has 12000 HP! A large, dark-golden Gap Portal will also appear in the center. This Gap Portal is also actually a health meter! It starts at 12:00, and it'll advance by an hour for every 1000 HP the Gap Bloon has lost. When it reaches 12:00 again, the fight will be done! In this fight, he doesn't move but has some abilities: *'Backstabbing Through Time '(again): Justl like above, but this time, instead of just a Gap Portal randomly appears somewhere, in this fight, the main clock's clock hands will move randomly (unlike your usual Clock track experience), and sometimes, two Gap Portals will appear, each at the head of a clock hand (like the photo above), then they'll start working normally. *'State Reversal:' The Gap Portals will appear in the same manner as above. However, this time, their sole purpose is to "scan" through an area for 3 seconds, while the big clock hands are spinning. When a Gap Portal's scanning, it'll glow brightly, and its clock hands will go back an hour. If any tower gets scanned like this, it'll revert to its state at the beginning of the last round (the previous round counting from the round where you meet the Gap Bloon), losing any upgrade it's earned from that time on, and if the tower didn't exist at that time, it'll be destroyed! If a tower has already been affected by this once, then this ability will revert it to its state at the previous round of that round, and so on. *'Golden Clock Malfunction:' The golden Gap Portal will go back by 1-3 hours. That means he'll get healed by 1000-3000 HP! But that's not all, for every hour it goes back, you'll also lose 2400$! That's it for the second battle. Once he's defeated, the Gap Portals will disappear, and the main clock will break and collapse, and he'll fall to the void below, signifying his death. It has been an interesting battle. You can cheer now. Third Battle: Monkey Clock ~ Master Dial BGM: Lunar Clock ~ Luna Dial ...well, cheer for a few seconds I mean. Turns out there's a secret scary track underneath Clock, much like what Reactor Core is to Bloontonium Lab! So naturally, Gap Bloon is still alive here and you'll have to continue the fight here. In this third fight, Gap Bloon has 14400 HP, and again doesn't move. The track is completely new, so I should explain it: 'Track Route' *So after the bloons appear from the center of the clock (I will go further into this later in the abilities part), they'll go to one of the 2 inner clocks. Then they'll move around it and go into the main clockat the meeting point (whether they move clockwise or counter-clockwise is random), then they'll again go around the main clock and go into one of the 2 outer clocks, then go around them to escape. *Note that the 2 inner clocks and the 2 outer clocks are constantly spinning! *You can place towers everywhere on this track (except on the clock) because everything can float in this surreal place, much like MEMOIR. 'Abilities' Here are the Gap Bloon's abilities in this fight: *'Summonings Through Time' (again): Same as the ability in First Battle. This time, it's determined by the main clock's time, and bloons will come from the center of the track, generated by the 2 techy rings. *'Time Progression Distortion:' Two Gap Portals will appear and spin around. Their clock hands will stop after a short while, just like all other abilities (but even when the clock hands have stopped the portals themselves will still spin around just to mess your eyes up!), then the ability will take effect. The time of one portal will mark the "beginning", and the time of the other will mark the "end" (whichever's time is closer to 12:00 marks the "end"). The duration of the effect will be calculated by the formula D=(E-B)*12, with D being the duration of the effect (calculated by seconds), E being the "end" time (calculated by hours), and B being the "beginning" time (calculated by hours). During this time, all of your towers' fire rate will be lowered by 25%, while all of Gap Bloon's minions will act faster by 25% (by "act" I mean "move and attack") *'Deterioration Over Time:' This time, the inner clocks will go to work! Their clock hands will spin for a short while then stops like always. Then, one clock's time will mark the duration, while the other's will mark the power. Which is which, well,... only the game code knows. :S But anyway, the duration of the effect (calculated by seconds) is the time of the "duration" clock (calculated by hours), doubled. In that duration, every towers in the screen will lose n HP damage over time, with n being the "power" clock's time (calculated by hours) divided by 4. *'Overclock:' This time it's the outer clocks' job! Once again, their clock hands will spin then stop. And then, the sum of their minute counts (by "minute count" I mean like 2 hours 30 minutes = 150 minutes, like the first ability in this page) will be the "multiplier" of this effect (calculated by %). The effect will be triggered for exactly 10 seconds. During this time, all the bloons will move faster by "multiplier"/10. 'Conclusion' So that's it for Gap Bloon. After this fight, he'd have truly been dead, and your game will continue as normal. For beating him, you'll get the Time Patrol achievement along with its reward, as well as the Antikythera. Backstory *Gap Bloon is, pretty much, the Time God of Bloons who often stay in the Master Dial and watch things unfold, as he can travel through time, distort time and call different beings from different times to help him, so normally he doesn't need to take direct action in any instance of time. *However, after seeing how the monkeys have also got a magician that can control time, Gap Bloon grew worried because her time-controlling abilities are growing more and more powerful, to the point that she can also distort time and rewrite history like him (Time Distortion), so he decided to participate in the 6th Bloons War to get rid of that magician and make sure he's the only time controller. Well, it's as simple as that. Trivia *Why Gap Bloon but not Time Bloon or Chrono Bloon or something you ask? Well, because: **The name is a reference to a time gap. **It's a reference to Gaap, a demon that can give true answers concerning the past, present or future. **It's more of a reference to Gaap in Valkyrie Crusade, in particular: ** *Gap Bloon's HP on First Battle is the number of minutes in 12 hours, times 10. **Likewise, Gap Bloon's HP on Second Battle is 12 hours, times 1000. **And on Third Battle it's the number of minutes in a day, times 10. *The Master Dial is actually a great time machine of sorts. Time controllers can modify it to take them to any space/time he/she wants. Apparently, only Gap Bloon and Miyu knows how to read the code, but what we know is: **The main clock's clock hands show the hour and minute the traveller will travel to **The patterns in the background represents the traveller. Each thing being travelled will have a different pattern. **The two techy rings' position and movement represents the first two dimensions of space, their colors represent the era the traveller will travel to, and the speed at which they spin represents the second the traveller will travel to. **The inner clocks's clock hands together represent the third dimension of space. The speed at which the inner clocks' gears spin represent the day of month the traveller will travel to. **The outer clocks's clock hands together represent the year the traveller will travel to. The speed at which the outer clocks' gears spin represent the month in that year the traveller will travel to. **The smaller gears in the background further improves accuracy on some things, but apparently they're too mind-blowing for us to understand. Category:Bloons Category:Bosses Category:Event Bosses Category:Approved Conceptions Category:Event Bloons Category:Conception Gallery